Great Zajas
Great Zajas is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is the leader of the Zajas. Physiology A large, Komodo Dragon like Fanged Wyvern, with a muscular build. The Scales are a yellowish color with orange underbellies and black speckle patterns on the back. What makes the Great Zajas stand out even more includes the developed Frills where the neck meets the head. Ecological Information Placement in the foodchain Low on the foodchain for a predator, the Great Zajas are known to prey on smaller prey, and drag the carcasses to the nest to feed the Zajas pack. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Zajas are aggressive towards other monsters, including Great Jagras and its pack. In fact, the Great Zajas are known to go into turf wars with Great Jagras, which often ends horribly for the latter. But the Great Zajas does get outcompeted by other large monsters it shares its habitat with, including Snaraol, the apex predator of Primordial Forest. Turf Wars 'VS Great Jagras:' (Winner: Great Zajas) The Two Fanged Wyverns, upon meeting, will growl at each other, before the Great Jagras rushes in. The Great Zajas claws the Great Jagras' head, bites down on the neck, and drags it across the ground and lets go. The Great Jagras takes moderate damage and is poisoned in the process, before skulking away as the Great Zajas roars at is, as if taunting it for the Great Jagras' weakness. 'VS Snaraol:' (Winner: Snaraol) The Two monsters will roar at eachother for a while, before the Great Zajas rushes in, attempting to bite the Snaraol. But the Snaraol sidesteps the Great Zajas, and bites the neck, doing great damage as it thrashes the Fanged Wyvern around. The Great Zajas will skulk away afterwards, with the Snaraol roaring tauntingly. Tracks Tracks it leaves includes "Shed Scales", "Toxic Saliva", and "Gashes" in the ground. Specific Locale Interactions Depending on the location found, it is known to leave Toxic Saliva and Gashes on Trees (Primordial Forest) or Lichen Trees (Lichen Jungle) to mark territory. Special Behavior After making a kill, it will eat its fill before it drags the carcass to the nest to feed the Zajas pack the leftovers. It will often make multiple hunting trips to feed the pack. Cutscenes The Toxic Theif Wyvern Synopsis The Hunter enters an area in the Primordial Forest to see a pack of Jagras heading towards him/her, and prepares for a fight. But the Jagras go by him/her, as if they were running from something. Not too long after, the Hunter finds a weakened and severely wounded Great Jagras, limping towards them, away from whatever is trailing it, until it collapses and dies. The predator reveals itself as it comes from the bushes, and puts its claws on the prize as a Great Zajas, the Toxic Theif Wyvern. It notices the hunter and starts to snarl, before making screeching call that calls in reinforcements from its underlings, the Zajas, who start to surround the Hunter. The Great Zajas makes a roar, and the hunt begins. Abilities It is a "Toxic Terror" that uses its Toxic saliva as a projectile weapon, along with its bites which can let said saliva inside wounds, poisoning the target with a toxic bacteria that lives inside the Great Zajas' mouth. It will also use its bulk to overpower prey and its tail as a whip. Habitat(s) So far, it has been sighted in Primordial Forest and Lichen Jungle. Description: Rage and Tired State: Enraged State: When Enraged, tits frills will stand erect, and it will become more savage in its assault. Tired State: When fatigued, it will fail when attempting to use its Posion Spit attack. Mounts The Mounting animation is similar to Great Jagras', whith the exception of the Great Zajas using its tail to attempt to whip the hunter off the back, which will require the hunter to go to the head to avoid being damaged and/or being thrown off. Carves Breakable Parts *Head x1 (wounded) *Frill x1 (broken) (NOTE: Must be enraged in order to break frill) *Body x1 (Wounded) Interactions with Alternate States Frenzy Virus When afflicted by the Frenzy, the Great Zajas will attack anything that is in the vicinity, including its own pack members. Tempered State Great Zajas cannot be in a Tempered State. Arch Tempered State Great Zajas cannot be in an Arch Tempered State. Ecology Taxonomy Great Zajas is a Fanged Wyvern, and the Adult leader of the Zajas Pack. Habitat Range Great Zajas and its pack are known to live in Primordial Forest and Lichen Jungle, where the climate is acceptable, and food is plentiful. Ecological Niche Relatively Low on the food chain, though higher up than Great Jagras, these predators feed on smaller creatures, such as Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Kelbi and occasionally Jagras. They do compete with Great Jagras, their rivals, and other, more powerful predators like Snaraol and Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Great Zajas, like their younger pack members, are able to use a venomous bite and spit, thanks to toxic bacteria living in their bodies, especially the mouth. When the bacteria enters the victim's body via wounds caused by the Great Zajas, the prey in question usually only has a bit to live. So the Great Zajas usually strikes once, lets the prey escape its grasp, and trails it until the prey succumbs to the toxins produced from the bacterial infection. Because of this, it is advised to bring plenty of Antidotes to combat this natural weapon when hunting Great Zajas. Behavior Great Zajas and their packs have a rivalry with the Jagras and the Great Jagras. The minute they see eachother, they will fight to the death, with the winner usually always the Zajas and their alpha, thanks to their toxic edge and superior power. Notes and Trivia *Similar to Great Jaggi and its relatives, the Great Zajas is able to command its pack in many ways with a rather complex language made up of snarls, hisses and screeches. **These orders include ganging up on the target or to stand by. *They will feed on small prey like Kelbi and Jagras, but will bring larger prey like Aptonoth and Slagtoth to the nest to feed the young Zajas. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Fanged Wyverns